sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Amashiro Kiyomi / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Amashiro Kiyomi's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family *'Sagi-chan' - Sagi is the plush-mouse owned by Kiyomi. Her parents bought her the little mouse after her rabbit, the original "Sagi-chan" died to cheer Kiyomi up. Sagi-chan can still be found in Kiyomi's room. It is a brown mouse-like plushy holding some cheese. Parents *'Amashiro Hiroto' - Kiyomi’s father. He and Chinatsu are often away due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, they tend to travel a lot. Hiroto is an archaeologist. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Kiyomi and send her postcards almost every day. *'Amashiro Chinatsu' - Kiyomi’s mother. She and Hiroto are often away from home due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, Chinatsu and Hiroto tend to travel a lot. Chinatsu is a famous photographer, especially overseas. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Kiyomi and send her postcards almost every day. Amashiro Kumiko Kumiko is the person who cares for Kiyomi the most time. She is Kiyomi's grandmother. Kiyomi has quite a lot from her grandmother; not just the calm personality but also the knowledge of listening to her heart instead of her head. However, Kumiko is still calmer than Kiyomi as she keeps telling her to stop worrying. Friends Bayla Bayla is the Guard of white color and Kiyomi's fairy partner. White understands Kiyomi's feelings and thoughts very well, always knowing what's up with her. However, Bayla tends to tell others about it when Kiyomi doesn't want to talk about it. When she does that, Kiyomi either gets nervous our annoyed since she doesn't want Bayla to tell everyone what she thinks. Aoba Sapphie Sapphie is one of Kiyomi's best friends. They have known each other for a long time. Sapphie is always very protective towards her, knowing about Kiyomi's calm nature and well-being. She sometimes is too protective, since she tends to over react over things. She sees protecting Kiyomi as something like her job. Sapphie likes to call Kiyomi "Queen". That's because she thinks that Kiyomi knows everything and that, even though she appears as a calm person, she can be the most serious person Sapphie knows. She also does that to tease her, since Kiyomi hates being called "Queen". Minotori Ema Ema is one of Kiyomi's best friends. They have known each other for a long time. The girls met each other when they were only four and it was Sapphire's fault that they became friends. Ema is almost as calm as Kiyomi, but tends to be a bit more energetic. She likes to cheer Kiyomi up when she is over thinking things, being worried too much or just being in a bad mood. She also tries to understand Kiyomi, not judging her for anything. Akabayashi Rubi Kiyomi is impressed how brave and both lazy Rubi can be. She thinks it is amazing that she'd never give up. But has troubles to understand the way she thinks. She'd really like to help her studying - like she helps Sapphie - but she fears that Rubi could just get more confused if she did. Being the calm spot of the group, she tries her best to calm any kind of situation, especially when Rubi and the others are all fired up. Yuuki Ririan Ririan, as the sisterly type of the group acts nice towards Kiyomi, just like the others. However, both are connected by their love for animals. Kiyomi is impressed that Ririan can handle with most the complicated situations and stay calm and cool. She is also a bit envious to Ririan' strength. She can lift things that are too heavy for her. Though Ririan told her not to worry about it, she still worries about it and wants to have a little more strength, like Ririan. Tachibana Amber Though they don't seem like it, Kiyomi and Amber are actually really good friends with a lot in common. Both live with a certain family member, while their parents are busy working. And on top of that, they both have no siblings. However, compared to each other, they are the exact opposites. Kiyomi calm and gentle, Amber energetic and gets annoyed very fast. Though they don't interact much on screen, they have a great friendship. Nobumoto Rosuke Kiyomi's "Puppy". He usually calls her Dia, since he gives all people he likes some kind of nickname. At first, they were enemies, but then they fell for each other and Kiyomi didn't fight against Loo in the first place. Loo changed to the 'good side' after the happening. Ever since then, they have been a pretty cute couple. Kiyomi knows how Loo feels, every second. She knows him well. She also knows that if she calls him cute, he'll blush, telling her to not call him cute. To see more, please follow this Link. Momozaki Rikka Though being younger than herself, Rikka sees Kiyomi kinda as her role model. Not the part where she's a normal child of a rich family, but the part of Kiyomi which can take care for her own and others. The fact that Kiyomi always listen to her heart instead of others both inspires and annoys Rikka. She also wonders how a person can be so calm and smart and bossy at the same time. But she still looks up to Kiyomi - or more correctly looks down. But she'd never tease her on that anyway. Itou Ami Ami is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Ema and Kiyomi can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Though Ami likes people with calmer attitudes, she thinks Kiyomi is a bit too calm. She should just speak her mind once in a while. She can be bossy but usually she stands back and just watches. That's what Ami bugs about Kiyomi. References Category:Relationships